The Little Martian
by Bijou Lee
Summary: AU: Princess M'gann M'orzz has dreamed of being human. As she meets and falls in love with Earth's young hero Conner Kent, the couple must struggle to be free of family obligations, royal status & the Martian army that is coming after the princess.
1. Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Author's note: Little Mermaid is one of my favorite Disney adaptations and after reading Megan's background, particularly her having twelve sisters, I was inspired to write a Young Justice version of the Little Mermaid. I would like to thank my three year-old godsister for making me watch Little Mermaid. If it weren't for her obsession toward the love struck mermaid, I would never have come up with this story.

So I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The telescope was her most prized possession. Her uncle gave it to her on her thirteenth birthday, and she would never leave the house without it. Under the close watch of stars and neighboring planets, in the park, or from her bedroom, M'gann focused on one thing only: Planet Earth. Her sisters and classmates called her an Earth lover, a hippie, a homo alien. Instead of feeling dejected, however, she felt uplifted. Earth lover. Hippie. Homo alien. Those were terms widely used in the history of mankind. M'gann felt she was a lost soul in her home planet.

From her room's balcony, M'gann looked at the red expanse of her backyard. Mars was a desert, filled with sand, sporadic rock formations, and limited plant life. Their supply of water was sparse and yet it was sweet, as if sprinkled with sugar. Even though the air was dusty, the weather was warm at mornings and cool at nights. The only weather trouble was sandstorms that could cover an entire town like a comforter.

M'gann loved Mars. But she loved Earth even more. Something about it was a mystery to her, something worth exploring. Of all the textbooks and novels she read about Earth, she always found her desire deepening. She wanted to swim in the salty seas, trudge through muddy swamps, get bitten by mosquitoes in the Amazon rainforest, roast under the hot sun in the Sahara desert, and freeze in the cold climate of Alaska.

She wanted to drown in such daring conditions that can only be experienced on Mother Earth. But despite her big, _atrocious_ dreams, she was forbidden to cross the universe. Her father was the King of Mars and sadly for her she was born to a family of royalty. Therefore, she was prohibited to even think of going to Earth.

She was young and inexperienced to walk among the humans. But such reasoning never stopped M'gann from opposing her father. Her uncle, J'onn J'onzz, was the head general of the Martian army and he often traveled to Earth and back.

M'gann would never forget the day when the large man with the letter 'S' inscribed on his chest paved the way for the history of humans and Martians alike. The man was called Superman and he saved Mars from near destruction. When asked of his background, he said that he was from Earth, a civilization so underdeveloped and yet mysterious that a small number of Martians began taking interest in the planet. One of them was her uncle.

J'onn J'onzz saw the potential in mankind during his first visit. Their kindness, courage, and curiosity intrigued him. When it was revealed that Martians were in fact real (it was hilarious to think that humans once thought Martians ate their brains for breakfast), the humans initially responded with fear. But that soon changed when he helped the Justice League, and they welcomed him with open arms.

Mars and Earth had since then formed a treaty of helping each other. M'gann dreamed that one day she would join her uncle in the military ranks, to fight alongside humans.

"At your telescope again, youngest sister?" Her oldest sister M'rjorie asked.

All thirteen sisters lived in two adjoining bedrooms. The first six occupied one room, and the other half shared the adjacent room. It was chaotic sometimes, especially with the lack of privacy. Especially when no one shared the same interest as her. But M'gann was closest to M'rjorie because she still looked out for M'gann, still encouraged M'gann to follow her dreams even though M'rjorie was worried where such dreams would eventually lead her.

After their mother died when M'gann was only five, M'rjorie took on the role as both mother and sister. She gave up so much free time to care for her sisters that she nearly didn't marry. After her husband's death in the fire tragedy that almost destroyed Mars a year ago, M'rjorie returned to her sisters' bedsides, grief-stricken by her loss but she rarely showed it.

"Earth is brightest during this time of night, oldest sister. Want to see?" M'gann asked eagerly, her cheeks bright and pink.

"Sure," M'rjorie said, peeking through the lens. "It's beautiful," she complied after awhile.

"Isn't it?" M'gann said, beaming. M'gann bent over once again for another long look.

"But it's time for bed, youngest sister. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

M'gann groaned, standing up to face her sister. "But Uncle J'onn is coming home tomorrow! I don't want to miss his arrival."

"But you shall see him at the party, youngest sister. Remember, you only turn sixteen once." M'rjorie pushed her sister to the door. "Time for bed," she whispered in her sister's ear.

"I'm not tired yet," M'gann said, trying hard not to whine.

"Are you really my sister? How can you not be excited for your own birthday party? You get presents, new dresses, jewelry. You're such a _hippie_, youngest sister," M'lanie, number five, said.

"Not everything is about materialistic things, sister. Besides, what's so great about turning another year older?" M'gann said, giving in. She changed into her nightgown.

"Why, boys of course, silly!" M'ndy said, giggling to herself. She was number twelve, and she was now dating her seventh boyfriend.

"You and boys," M'riam rolled her eyes at M'ndy. M'riam was number seven.

"Everyone, time for bed. Come on, M'riam, M'lissa, M'lody, M'rcedes, M'chelle, M'ndy, and M'gann. Bed." M'rjorie called her sisters to bed. "To the other room, M'ldred, M'rilyn, M'randa, M'lanie, M'nica."

"What about story time, eldest sister?" M'chelle asked. Her favorite book was about a star-crossed love between a Martian peasant boy and Martian rich girl.

M'rjorie smiled. "Alright. One story and then bed. We have a long day ahead of us, sisters. There's no room to be tired tomorrow."

"Yes," they exclaimed in unison. They loved it when M'rjorie read to them every night. As they huddled together in one big circle around M'rjorie, M'gann could only wish for happiness and love to befall their sister.

Before she knew it, she began drifting off to sleep. She dreamed that she was like that rich girl who found her one true love, only that their love was never going to last. It was doomed from the beginning, and the rest of their lives were to be filled with pain and tragedy.

M'gann cried softly in her sleep. The only time M'gann cried in her bed was when J'cobb, M'rjorie's late husband, died in the accident. She wept for her sister during those long months of grief. M'rjorie only mourned when she thought she was alone, but M'gann saw through her sister. J'cobb was a dear partner, friend, and officer. He saved a number of people when a building was on fire, the smoke suffocating him before he could phase through the walls. He was able to save all Martian victims, excluding his own. J'cobb had always looked out for others before himself, like M'rjorie.

M'gann wondered if she was destined to love someone who would truly love her. Or was she doomed to be alone and rejected for the rest of her life? She felt alone and suffocated in these stonewalls, teased for wishing to be human. She had everything a Martian would want: wealth, princes, stability. Sometimes she envied M'rjorie's beauty and kindness, but she could never harbor such feelings so long. She loved her sister immensely—there was no room for other feelings toward the only sister who tried to understand her for who she was.

She couldn't go back to sleep at this rate. Wide-awake, M'gann rose from her bed, careful not to make the slightest sound. She tiptoed past a row of beds, like an orphanage, and slipped out the door.

M'gann glided down the hallway, close to the walls. She was quiet, making sure that no one else, especially the guards, was in the vicinity. From the East Wing, M'gann made her way to the Far West Wing, to her uncle's room.

Uncle J'onn's room was cluttered with Earth's souvenirs. Instead of the Martian minimalist, Uncle's room was gaudy and strange. M'gann loved to be in his room. The plush carpet, old bookcases, obsolete human technology, winding staircase that led to a loft, and loveseat—these things seemed out of place but it suited her uncle's personality. He looked stern on the outside but he was playful and curious on the inside. M'rjorie sometimes called M'gann her uncle's daughter, which M'gann took as a compliment.

She climbed up the staircase and crawled into her uncle's bed. It was quite hard, firmer than hers. Uncle said it was called therapeutic, another human invention. M'gann still didn't understand how something hard could make one fall asleep but before she could debate the advantages of a bed so soft that it could swallow you whole, she dozed off.

Swimming in darkness, she forgot where she was. But she felt warm and content. She dug her head deeper into the pillow, and she smelled lavender and a hint of cloves. Then she remembered. She was curled in her uncle's bed, his essential oils filling the room.

Martians initially found foreign perfumes strange, but Uncle slowly brought the trend to fruition. Nowadays, M'gann's sisters would never leave the castle without showering themselves with a plethora of scents like citrus fruits and earthy herbs.

The hint of clover grew stronger and M'gann breathed in deeper. She wondered how her uncle was doing at the moment. She wondered if he was on his way home right now, steering his spaceship, remembering that her birthday party was a few hours away.

"Nice place. Cozy," a foreign voice said.

M'gann's eyes popped open instantly. She sat up, inching her way slowly to the edge of the loft. She heard her uncle talking to the stranger.

"Most of the furniture was from an antiques shop. Except for the computers and television," J'onn said, handing Superman a glass of brandy. Martians usually didn't drink, but J'onn kept a wine cabinet in case human visitors came for a look around.

"Yeah, Samsung. Looks like you have the latest model," Superman observed.

"Actually, it's a year old. But in Martian's eyes, this technology is obsolete," J'onn pointed out.

Superman only nodded. "Yeah. We have flat screens, you have holographic transmission. The human race is obsolete."

"You are a very interesting race, however," J'onn said, patting his friend's back.

"But what I don't understand about your furniture is this," Superman pointed at the loveseat. "Seriously?"

J'onn shrugged his shoulders. "It's more comfortable than the Lazy Boy."

Superman let out a hearty laugh. "Or you're a romantic at heart. You have to smile more often, J'onn. Your room alone says it all."

"Humans care too much about their outward appearance. I feel happy, I'm happy. Why must I voluntarily pull the corners of my mouth to convey such feelings?" J'onn said, sitting down.

"It's an involuntary emotion. You're just new at it," Clark said, standing awkwardly. If he sat on the loveseat with J'onn, his personal space would be shattered completely. He shifted to his right foot, gulping down his drink.

"It's strange, and sometimes unnecessary," J'onn said, oblivious to his friend's slight discomfort.

"Don't tell me that Martians are emotionless by nature?" Superman said.

"Not emotionless. We're more composed."

"Oh, like the British," Superman said, leaning against the wine cabinet.

As M'gann watched the two men converse, she could feel her heart beating very fast and hard against her chest. She was actually looking at Superman. She was mere inches from his presence. If only she could say his name and he would know her, she would be the happiest Martian in Mars. She glanced at his broad shoulders, his tall stature, square jaw and cleft chin, and a curl stuck to his forehead. He looked handsome and strong, the same height as her uncle.

She was about to make her presence known when she heard her name.

"So it's your niece's birthday today?" Superman asked.

M'gann realized that it was six in the morning. She was sixteen, crossing another milestone, a rite of passage into adulthood. She would be regarded more as a princess, fit for marriage and entitled to a number of royal duties.

But was that what she wanted? To carry on her duty to her people and to be married and have children? Was this her destiny?

"Yes, her name's M'gann. You'd love her," J'onn smiled, and Clark noticed that it was involuntary.

"Well, you mention her every time." Superman said. "I can't wait to meet her."

M'gann blushed. She wanted to scream his name, call out to him, let him know that she was here. She leaned forward, but as she moved closer to the edge, she nearly lost her balance and gasped.

Both J'onn and Superman looked up and stared at her, surprised that she was eavesdropping on them.

"M'gann? What are you doing here?" J'onn asked, flying to her.

"Uncle J'onn! I'm so happy you're here," M'gann shot up and embraced her uncle. "I couldn't sleep in my bed, and I missed you immensely. I couldn't wait to see you. I'm sorry if I startled you and… you friend Superman." M'gann looked at Superman hesitantly, her cheeks burning up.

J'onn laughed. "I'm happy to see you, too. Come down, I'm sure you'd love to meet your hero."

She brushed her sweat-filmed hands on her dress, flicked a flock of hair out of her eyes. She held out a hand to Superman.

"My name is M'gann M'orzz. I'm so happy to meet you," M'gann said.

Superman took her hand, made a slight nod to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess. I've heard so many good things about you. I hear your dream is to join the military with your uncle?"

M'gann nodded. "More than that, I want to fight alongside you and Uncle."

Superman smiled. "We'll be waiting for you then."

Just then the door opened and a young man came in. He looked slightly annoyed, his dark, tousled hair sticking out in all directions. His sapphire-blue eyes were serious and full eyebrows were deeply furrowed, but when he realized that the opposite sex was in the room, he instantly lightened up and apologized for his rudeness.

"Sorry, I didn't know there was another person in the room."

"Lost your way from the bathroom again?" Superman said with a smirk.

The young man glared at him. "I've only been here twice. Can you blame me for the immense layout of the castle?"

"I've taught you better than to let your sense of direction take the fall. You know better than to blame your so-called lack of direction," Superman said.

"Well, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for not paying closer attention when I was forced to come here at one in the morning only to celebrate a bratty princess' birthday?" The young man said through gritted teeth. He tried to remain calm but his temper was harder to contain. He clenched his fists to stop himself from lunging at his mentor.

"Superboy, apologize now." Superman demanded, looked crossly at his protégé.

"Why should I?" Superboy nearly yelled.

M'gann stepped forward, interrupted Superman, and held out her hand to Superboy. She smiled at him. "My name is M'gann M'orzz. I'm sorry if Superman had to bring you here for my birthday. I didn't even know Uncle J'onn was bringing company."

Superboy gawked at her and his face was bright red. "You're Princess M'gann?"

M'gann nodded. "You can call me M'gann. No need for formalities here." She looked into his deep-set eyes, his square jaw line, his no-nonsense lips, his massive chest.

She was in love.

Superboy gingerly took her hand. "I didn't mean to call you bratty. I was tired and I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry—"

"What is your name?" M'gann touched his lips, feeling courageous all of sudden.

"Connor. Name's Connor Kent," Superboy said. Her fiery-red hair and green skin felt smooth and soft, she smelled slightly of lavender, and her freckles added charm to her adorable smile.

He felt something flutter in his gut.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes and J'onn had to clear his throat to interrupt their staring contest.

Conner turned around to hide his blush and he strolled toward the wine cabinet for support, his back facing M'gann.

M'gann nervously pinned her hair behind her ear, unwilling to look at the looming shadows of her uncle and Superman. But Superman finally broke the ice. Thankfully.

"So when's breakfast? I'm starving," Superman asked J'onn.

"Let's go to the dining room. I made sure they served your favorite—blueberry waffles and scrambled eggs," J'onn said, leading the way.

"I don't mind having a taste of Martian cuisine," Superman said.

"Ah, chopped cacti and fried salamander?" J'onn said, his appetite growing.

"Actually, I'll stick to pancakes and eggs for now," Superman's voice had a hint of disgust after listening to his friend.

M'gann inwardly laughed. She glanced at Connor, and felt regret for coming at him so candidly.

"Hey, Superboy?" She said, softer now. When he turned to look at her, she asked, "Care to join me for breakfast?"

Superboy nodded, a slow smile playing across his face. "Connor will do. No need for formalities."

M'gann blushed and as she walked ahead of him, he suddenly stopped her, called her name. The way his voice uttered her name sent butterflies soaring inside her.

She faced him, looked at him expectantly.

He dug something out from his pocket, a gold chain roped around his hand. Dangling from the chain was a butterfly. It was a charm necklace.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," Connor said, untangling her gift in front of her. He hardly knew her but he still gave her a present. M'gann turned around so he could hook the necklace around her neck.

With their bodies so close to each other, with his arms over her as if they were locked in an embrace, M'gann could hear his heart throbbing quickly, his strong arms wrapping around her like he were protecting her.

When he was finished, she slowly turned to face him once again, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"It's from Superman and me. It was from Macy's." As soon as he said the store's name, he regretted his mistake. He remembered Artemis' sage advice about gift-giving with women: thou shall not reveal the store from where the gift was bought, and the word 'sale' was forbidden.

"Thank you, Connor. I love it!" She touched the butterfly and grinned at him.

"Your uncle mentioned you love butterflies," Connor said, relieved that she loved his gift and that she didn't question its origin.

"I do love them. They're beautiful and colorful and free. They're amazing creatures," M'gann said, feeling suddenly shy.

Suddenly, a low growl broke the silence.

Connor grabbed his stomach, flushed with embarrassment over his body's protest for food.

"Let's go eat," M'gann grabbed his hand, nearly berating herself for her brash move. She expected him to flinch or pull away, but he leaned in closer, following her.

"I'm so hungry that fried salamander doesn't so bad," Conner said.

"I'm sure the chef made plenty. It's one of my favorites," M'gann said, giggling.

"Who knew," Connor said, rethinking his choice of words. But as he studied this strange Martian girl, he felt something good about her. He felt so much at ease with her, protective even, that he was willing to open up to another girl again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

To be continued…

You like? No like? Let me know!


	2. The Switcheroo

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Author's note: Thanks so much for your reviews—I was quite surprised that some of you liked it because it's rare to find fans that feel the same way as I do about Superboy and Miss Martian. You guys make this story possible. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading the chapter. Feel free to bombard me with suggestions or opinions.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He never had memories he could call his own. They were borrowed and taught, telepathically communicated during his sleep, during his rapid growth in a metallic cocoon. He was like a Petri dish, something to be studied, experimented on, and manipulated. Most of what he had learned was to prepare him for what they deemed important, mainly to equip him with knowledge of the natural order of the world and nothing else. He knew what the sun was but he never basked in its warm rays; never understood how it could burn or tan the skin; never saw it as a universal wonder. All the information that was fed into his head was basic knowledge, like telling a toddler that broccoli was good but never expounding on why it was good for the body. The trees, flowers, the sky, the moon, Mars—they merely existed for mankind's benefit—but how they grew or came about was a mystery to Conner. He asked them, the ones who consistently observed his every movement and wore stark-white lab coats, but they just smiled stiffly and told him that the world materialized out of a big explosion called the Big Bang Theory, or that humans evolved from monkeys. Some of the theories didn't make sense to Conner. How could an explosion create the natural order of things when the definition of explosion was destruction? And how could humankind come from monkeys when monkeys were a different species and they no longer gave birth to human babies?

Conner had a million of questions, even while he carried out their orders, even when he was training day and night to keep his body fit and alert. Then one day he met Superman. He could never forget that fateful day. He had been living in Cadmus' underground facility for a few weeks, and he was in the training room dodging bullets when the alarm went off. Doctor Hamilton told him to go to his pod, but Conner asked him if they were being attacked. When the doctor confirmed Conner's question, Conner wanted to be included in the action but Doctor Hamilton adamantly said no. He kept telling Conner he was far from ready and that he was not to be involved.

Feeling dejected, Conner made his way back to his personal quarters. Suddenly, he heard bullets just down a hallway from where he stood. He looked to his left, which led to his room, while the source of the cacophony echoed through the right passageway. Conner flew down the east wing, expecting to be confronted with a cyborg. Instead, he was face to face with a man who resembled him except that he looked older and more muscular. The other man, dressed in blue with a capital 'S' on his chest and red cape, returned Conner's surprised gaze.

They were soon interrupted when the Cadmus agents shot at the man but to no avail. He was indestructible, just like Conner. Conner remained immovable the entire time, watching him thrash and hit and deflect all attacks. It was like watching ants getting squashed by a frustrated pinky. When the fight was over and the agents were groaning in pain, the man hesitantly approached Conner, asking who he was. Conner explained as best as he could, and the man had taken Conner under his wing since then, christening Conner as his nephew. He was the one who named him Conner—Conner Kent.

Back in the Martian castle, after breakfast was over, M'gann had been called to her room to change. J'onn then gave Clark and Conner a tour around the castle, which was massive in size and grandeur. While J'onn and Clark were engaged in conversation, Conner's thoughts quickly strayed to M'gann. He tried to focus on the adobe walls, the portraits of the elite J'onzz bloodline, the plush carpeting, the roomy balconies, the smell of roasted camel wafting from the kitchen. But he couldn't stop thinking of M'gann. He wanted so badly to stop, especially after the breakup with his girlfriend. His now ex-girlfriend.

Swimming in self-loathe and depression, Conner nearly bumped into Clark. They had reached the throne room, and after his gaze fell past the Swarovski chandelier and rows of Martian guards donned in commanding suits, Conner could hardly tear his eyes away from her. The way her hands were entwined, how her face was lightly flushed, how she stood demurely beside her father's big golden chair, how the lower hem of her dress swayed in the light breeze. He could feel his heart skip a beat, and he nervously glanced in Clark's direction, waiting for his mentor's cue. He followed Clark like a lost puppy to the throne. Clark bowed in front of the king, and Conner did the same, but in a rush of the nervous jitters that clogged common sense and self-esteem, Conner committed the most atrocious thing in Martian royal history.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Conner," Conner said, offering his hand to the Martian King. The king didn't take Conner's hand. Instead, he nodded in the boy's direction, uncertain how to respond to such informal manner. Feeling awkward, Conner took a step back and saw Superman kneeling and he quickly did the same, embarrassed. Clark, however, gave him a small smile, reassuring him not to worry. Conner quickly muttered an apology and knelt next to Clark, their heads bent down in reverence. Conner lifted his head slightly, stealing a glance at M'gann, who was stifling a giggle, wearing a flowing white dress.

Conner felt like melting in her gaze.

The king glanced at M'gann standing next to him, noticing that she was clearly smitten with the young earthling. He had to admit that his youngest daughter was the most attractive among her sisters, drawing princes from the White Martian kingdom to court her. Unfortunately for him, M'gann declined all their advances. He was slightly disappointed in her frivolous nature, because the male Martians were willing to bypass her strange obsession for Earth to marry her. He cleared her throat to catch her attention. M'gann looked at her father apologetically and bowed her head, pretending to avoid Conner's presence. Her father was certain that he wouldn't like the dark-haired boy. He was too blunt, too fleshy, too naïve for his daughter. He was, in Earth's lingo, way out of his daughter's league.

"You may rise, Earthlings," King J'ames addressed their visitors.

Clark and Conner complied, with Clark making a quick bob of the head before standing in the sidelines with the other guests. The party's itinerary was much different from Earth's olden days of monarchy and lavish balls. The guests came during and after breakfast, and the entire day's festivity was about socializing and claiming the most attention of the debutante. And eating exceedingly exotic foods.

"The first dance!" the king exclaimed in a resonantly deep voice.

A strapping Martian boy came forward, approached M'gann, and held out his hand. M'gann only stared, hesitant of her next move. She looked at him and tried to pull the corners of her mouth into a smile. She knew him quite well—assistant general's son J'ared J'ackson. His hair was auburn and cropped short, and his face was serious most of the time—his mouth in a never-ending frown. M'gann could never remember the last time he smiled. He always responded with a stern reply and one-liners, as if engaging in a conversation with her was a chore and duty. She stared into his eyes for a while, and it was like looking into a bottomless pit. Alright, maybe that was too much of an exaggeration—he was an obedient young man after all. But the way he looked at another person gave M'gann the chills. His face was expressionless and cold, like he was just an empty shell that breathed.

She sighed and took his hand, bequeathing to him her first dance. They swayed and twirled to slow music, following the motions of elegant formalities and royal expectations.

"How are you today, Princess?" J'ared asked, his voice sounding like gravel. He didn't dare look at her, and M'gann doubted her father's word when he mentioned that J'ared wanted her hand in marriage. How could he want her as a wife when he couldn't look at her? It wasn't like she resembled Medusa.

"It is fine. I am thrilled that Uncle came home just on time. I expected him to arrive after the meteor shower," M'gann said, her face lightening up for the first time.

"Yes. It is a shame that he brought those two earthlings, however. This is a grand event, and commoners aren't even allowed to be near your presence. What more to be within the castle walls. And these humans just barge in as if they are guests. They are _hardly_ guests," he repeated, his face showing a hint of disgust.

M'gann nearly tripped over her own foot when she heard his comment. She had to force herself not to stop and walk away from the dance floor. She bit her lip and tasted blood. Closing her eyes momentarily, she imagined herself to be wrapped in Conner's arms—strong and toned—his blue eyes and chiseled jaw gazing at her only.

"M'gann?" J'ared asked. His was slowing to a stop.

The next Martian, Prince R'ichard, was next in line for the second dance. Great. Fifteen more dances to go before she could rest her blistered feet. As she let White Mars' Prince R'ichard sweep her off her feet, M'gann craned her neck for a glimpse of Conner's brooding face. When she finally saw his pouty lips, his rigid stance beside Superman, she almost waved her hand to say hello. She could feel a blush coloring her cheeks. He was so handsome and manly, she felt like skipping down the yellow brick road. The feeling was new and strange yet exhilarating. Before she knew it, she was giggling to herself. As she chuckled to the beat, her father and sisters misinterpreted M'gann's giddy laugh as a sign of revelational affection. They started thinking that M'gann finally chose her Martian prince. The king nodded in the Prince's direction, beaming with pride and relief.

Conner was frowning at the spectacle. Who was he kidding? She was a Martian and he was human. There was no chance she'd be interested in him. And to think that he nearly fell for her. Even his ex-girlfriend wasn't this cruel.

He slipped through the crowd to escape, ignoring jabs from haughty aristocrats. Some pushed him, glared at him, smacked his face with their fans, feigning that he was nothing more than a pest. He wanted so badly to hit them right back but that would only earn him more disrespect, and Superman and J'onn didn't need more trouble from him. The League had covered for his careless ways so many times, especially Superman, that Conner was worried Superman would disown him if he ruined the Treaty between Earth and Mars.

After plowing through frilly dresses and starched tuxedos—away from the heady brew of perfumed sweat—he made his way to the buffet table, alone and gasping for air. He could feel the pancakes rising to his throat at the sight of the foods that occupied the table. Fried salamander, roasted camel, cactus salad, stewed pig's head, some brown soup with a consistency of slime, pudding that resembled snot, and chocolate cake. Conner stared at the cake and remembered that this was what Clark had brought from earth. He vaguely remembered J'onn mentioning that M'gann's favorite food was chocolate cake. Still, Conner could care less. She was prancing around with Prince R'ichard, an infectious smile plastered on her face, her freckles dancing along her cheeks, her blush like the warm sun. It was not like she truly cared for him.

He wasn't even human. He was partly human, partly alien; but his fetal development was purely artificial, an abomination, much like Dolly the sheep. There was no way M'gann could fall for him, more so love him for what he was. Even his ex-girlfriend felt uneasy when she found out the truth.

Donna Troy. He had thought he found his soul mate in her. Her hair was as dark as his, her strength equaled his capacity though he had less self-control, her beauty was unsurpassable, and her earrings adorned her face like a Christmas tree. But then she found out he was like Dolly the sheep and that turned her off. Soon she started taking interest in Red Arrow, and she left him like he didn't matter, like a failed experiment, like an old, ugly ragdoll.

Conner couldn't look at women in the eye ever since. Even when Artemis tried to make a move on him, he ran away.

Until now. Something about M'gann sparked an old candle within him. But he quickly blew the candle, extinguishing it, thinking that love was a lie.

Conner sighed and walked out of the ballroom, standing in the veranda. At least the place was calming and beautiful. The air was scented with blossoming roses—another of M'gann's favorites—and the water fountain trickled with sweet water. Conner went to it and took a sip. It was delicious, like naturally flavored water. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, pushing Donna's image out of his mind. But within the depth of darkness and meditation, the smiling face of M'gann shone through, prompting him to open his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clark asked, appearing beside his protégé.

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "This was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have come here."

"You sure? Seems like you and M'gann got along pretty well," Clark chimed in. He watched Conner's face and knew that _his_ nephew was hurt from the breakup. It was only natural for teenage hormones to draw young folks together, even though it was obviously just infatuation. He had to admit that Conner was a handsomer, younger version of himself and Conner quickly drew stares from the opposite sex. Donna and Artemis were solid proof after all. Even though Clark had inkling that Conner and Donna's relationship was fast and superficial, he could tell that Conner did care for the black-haired beauty. And when he found out that Donna ended the relationship, he felt sad and disheartened for Conner.

Conner was unlike other people his own age. His growth occurred in the lab, and he had no father figure to turn to. He yearned for human connection because the stone-faced scientists didn't give a damn about him. To them, he was just an experiment, their indestructible lab rat. As soon as Conner attracted Donna's attention, as soon as felt the warm touch that spilled through her fingers, Conner reacted like any teenage boy, wanting more. But unlike other boys, Conner wasn't merely looking for sex. He wanted an intimate relationship, and Clark encouraged that. He had coached Conner to slow down, giving him gentlemanly tips so as not to offend the fragile woman.

But Donna proved to be a heartless succubus, so unlike her older sister Diana. She dumped Conner like yesterday's meatloaf. For a fleeting moment, Clark wanted to strangle the little princess but he respected Diana so he didn't dare touch her. Instead, he tried to smile at her but Conner commented that when Donna was in the same room, Clark's face looked like he was having a seizure.

Conner refused to look at his mentor. "She's a pain. She smiles too much."

"She's looking for you," Clark said after a moment's silence.

Conner's ears perked up like a rabbit. "Isn't she dancing with her prince?"

"After she lost sight of you she's been hounding the crowd, searching high and low for someone. She nearly tripped during the third dance."

"Oh." Conner said, hiding the satisfaction that was written all over his face. But he remembered the look of joy when she was in the arms of Prince R'ichard. "But R'ichard…"

"Conner, her eyes were closed the entire time. If I had to guess, she was imagining you dancing with her. Trust me, I should know," Clark said, grinning.

"Oh. But Robin told me you've only dated two girls since you were my age. I would think you'd be known as Don Juan of the Justice League after having dated ten girls. Like Batman or Hal Jordan," Superboy said, his face slightly confused.

_Damn you, Bruce. _"Sure, but experience doesn't mean everything. You could learn how to be the best accountant during an internship and become a money-whoring CEO within the next three years, or you could work for the firm for ten years and still not get promoted. Life and love are the same way. It's a case-by-case basis. Just because someone dated two girls doesn't mean he lacks understanding in women," Superman said. He swore to himself that he wouldn't let this go; Bruce was going to pay for opening his wide trap. Someday. Somehow.

Superboy only nodded, slightly uplifted. He felt compelled to talk with M'gann, to hear her sweet laughter ringing in his ears, to see her blush every time he uttered her name. He was about to run inside when Superman's comlink lighted up. Earth was contacting him. Superboy immediately stood still and waited, listening to bits and pieces of how a hospital was taken hostage by Mr. Freeze. Superboy nearly cursed out loud, inwardly blasphemed the icy villain. Of all places he could have targeted, he chose the hospital—a place that was the most fragile and vulnerable. Superboy had no clue what attracted Mr. Freeze to that particular place but he felt enraged by it. Still, no matter how angry he became, there was no changing the fact that Mr. Freeze was endangering lives.

"Sorry, Superboy. We have to go now," Superman said, facing his protégé squarely.

Conner nodded. "I understand."

"I'll have to contact J'onn. You go ahead and start the spaceship," Superman ordered as he tuned in to the Martian Manhunter's frequency.

Without another moment's hesitation, Superboy sprinted into the ballroom, dodged gasps from mortified guests who thought that he was extremely rude, ran down the hallway and into the landing dock. He climbed into the League's spaceship and started the system. The jet instantly lighted up and asked for Superboy's confirmation number. He was busy pushing buttons that he hardly noticed how quickly time flew. He didn't even hear Superman and J'onn walk in.

Surprised that J'onn was in their midst, Superboy said, "Shouldn't you be celebrating your niece's birthday?"

"She… she said it was fine. Duty calls." the Martian Manhunter shrugged his shoulders and took a seat behind Superboy.

Superboy stared at the Martian. "You usually man the controls."

"Yeah, well, I do not feel like it. Still tired from yesterday's voyage," J'onn reasoned.

Superboy immediately turned to Superman, who also eyed his colleague questioningly. "Are you alright, J'onn?"

Suddenly the Martian's face brightened, as if a revelation hit him. "I drank too much. That is it. Feeling a little tipsy here." he said, nodding his head vigorously like an excited little boy.

"Ok…" Superboy said, looking from the Martian to his mentor. "I guess you're flying this thing."

"No, you are. This will be good practice for you," Superman said, patting Conner's shoulder. "J'onn and I will gauge your flying skills. Besides, it's about time you learn a thing or two about flying a spaceship."

Suddenly, Superboy felt the crushing pressure of maneuvering a ship across the universe. He breathed in deeply and sighed. He didn't even say goodbye to M'gann, and he imagined her watching his speedy escape, his attention focused on other matters besides her. Conner instantly regretted not wishing her the best on her birthday, and he understood if she refused to talk with him from now on. Running off like that, he wasn't thinking straight, as if his ass was on fire.

With a rocky start they jolted in the air, but his steering soon eased up. They were gliding down the Milky Way when a thought persisted to muddle Superboy's mind: M'gann. He could never brush off the image of her in a white dress, her shy expression smiling at him, her laughter crooning in his ear. He didn't know if this was the last time he would see her. He wished he could ask Superman but he didn't want to pressure his mentor to go to Mars just for a crush. Besides, Conner didn't know how M'gann truly felt about him. For all he knew, she could be betrothed to wed Prince R'ichard or some other stuck-up pansy from the other side of Mars.

Time seemed to fly when his thoughts drifted to Mars, as they were approaching Mount Justice, the headquarters of his teenage team Young Justice. He was beginning his descent when Superman told Conner to change course and fly to Gotham where the attack was taking place. Conner was about to comply when J'onn suddenly exclaimed, making both men jump in their seats.

"Wait, can you… uh… land first? I do not feel well," J'onn said, groaning in his seat. Superboy then noticed that the Martian's pallor was a lighter shade of green. J'onn was certainly acting strange tonight. Superman stood up to help his friend but the Martian just shook his head.

"I am just not used to flying in this…" the Martian had his hand covering his mouth in an attempt to push down the bile that ratcheted up his throat.

"What are you talking about? You're a jet-setter," Superman said, getting more worried. Suddenly, he squinted his eyes and stared at the Martian with a hard look. "You're not J'onn."

Superboy landed the spaceship and immediately turned around. "Who—"

J'onn wearily looked up, a blush creeping up his face. And that was when Superboy knew who the imposter was.

"Princess M'gann," Superboy muttered under his breath. Both he and Superman stood motionless, uncertain of how to react. They were beyond shock.

Just then M'gann transformed into her original form, her arms hugging her queasy stomach.

"Hi, Superman. Conner. I hope you do not mind me tagging along. Uncle said you would not mind."

"He _let _you?" Superman asked.

She nodded, hugging herself tighter. "It was earlier than planned but it was his birthday gift to me. When he heard that you were about to leave, we made the switch. So here I am."

"And you're birthday gift is…" Superman let her fill in the blank.

"Why, to come to Earth of course! It's always been a dream of mine," M'gann asked, the motion sickness ebbing away. She suddenly felt excited, watching the super duo expectantly, a blush coloring her freckled cheeks.

"Alright. Well then, Conner," Superman turned to Superboy. "Escort Princess M'gann to her room. There's an empty one next to Artemis'."

Conner nodded, still speechless. He hauled the yellow rucksack that she pulled from its hiding place underneath the seat and led the way down the ramp. He watched her look of amazement as her eyes swept across the massive space that was Mount Justice's docking area. She gingerly tiptoed down the ramp, watching her steps, almost as if she were counting each one. When her foot finally touched the floor, she couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome to Earth, Princess," Superboy said, smiling with her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

To be continued…

You like? No like? You know what to do!


End file.
